Can We Start Again Please?
by Rosie
Summary: A short piece from Tifa's POV at the end of Advent Children. CONTAINS SPOILERS


**Can We Start Again Please**

**Summary:** A short piece from Tifa's POV at the end of Advent Children.

* * *

I watched with a smile upon my lips as the children jumping into the pool of water in Areis church. Splashing and laughing as the water healed their sickness. Cloud stood amongst them, dripping from head to toe as the children splashed him in their delight, but his gaze was not focused upon them, nor his friends around him but over my shoulder. 

Knowing what he could see I chose not to turn my head, but endeavoured to steal back his attention before he sank once again into despair and sadness over his past tragedies.

I steeped into the water, feeling its cold, yet soft touch chill my bare legs and weigh down my skirt. My eyes were fixed upon him, I read his moving lips: "I'm not alone," they mouthed. I watched his blue eyes slide into focus, finally noticing me less then three feet in front of him.

I stopped unsure suddenly what was about to happen, there was a ringing silence in the building even though I could see the children splashing, laughing and cheering amongst themselves, I heard nothing, my entire focus set upon him as he wadded towards me.

Without a word he took my hands in his and pulled me closer. I could see he was struggling to find the words he wished to say, I was patent, half hoping and half dreading what would come tumbling out of his pale lips.

Finally he took a deep breath, clutching my hands tighter he said: "I am sorry, Tifa. For the hurt I have caused in the past. I never meant it to happen like this, I never meant to hurt you, all I wanted was… As petty as it sounds all I wanted was your approval, respect, attention and, and…" He took a deep steadying breath, my heart was racing. "All I ever wanted _was_ your"

A great sense of peacefulness and relief washed over me, everything that I had come to think about him, us, the past and future suddenly altered. He wanted me, no, wait that wasn't right. All he _had_ wanted was me…

A slight frown creased by brow and Cloud steeped closer, holding me tighter obvious he had been watching me hesitate as I took this all in.

He pressed himself closer, the heat from his body, his damp clothes, his smell, the water glittering in his hair, the soft touch of his un-gloved hand upon my face, sent my world into overdrive. My answer was clear – I _wanted_ him, I longing for him so much it sent a burning desire deep inside, which burned brighter the more he touched my face. My lips twitched – he was so close to me I just wanted to reach out and kiss him, take him into my arms, into my heart. But the feeling of rejection still hung in the back of my mind.

Pressing himself closer still so there was only a hairs breath between our lips, I could almost taste him, and the desire to close that gap grew more intense, I almost couldn't stop myself, and I willed him to say what I wanted to hear. I begged him to, I was on the verge of breaking my self control – I wanted him so badly I couldn't help it.

With his eyes glistening he whispered gently, "Can we start again, please?"

It wasn't rejection, it was hope, a fresh beginning – something I wasn't about to turn down. Without reply I throw myself at him, embracing him tightly, kissing him deeply. He responded without pausing, our mouths glued, his hands exploring my body.

The burning inside of me burst out like a wildfire, I kissed him harder, my hands playing with his collar as his felt me, finding the right buttons…

Suddenly I felt a third presence, and it wasn't coming from Cloud.

I stiffed, he froze pulling away sharply, and already I missed his touch. But it would have to wait for the moment as the distraction pulled at my arm.

I looked down and saw Marlene, it was only then did I recall where I was… in the church, surrounded by the children and my friends. I turned back to Cloud with a mischievous grin and pressed my finger against his lips, winking I forced down my desire to leap upon and undress him with difficulties. I could see he was straining to do the same but understood my message.

I bent down to pick up Marlene but she turned to Cloud and offered him her hands. The Cloud I remembered as a child smiled and scoped her up easily placing her upon his shoulder. I took his other hand and we wadded through the clear, cleansing, healing water out into the open, into a new world, of hope and love.

* * *

The Bar was packed with people drinking, talking, laughing, and combined with the loud blaring music drowned out the sound the sounds _we were making upstairs_.

Our clammy bodies were pressed together tightly, his hair flat against his head from my restless hands, I cried in ecstasy as he thrust himself into me again.

I never wanted this to end, the sex, the love, the passion, the Cloud I always wanted.


End file.
